Problem: A rectangle is $6$ inches long. The rectangle is also $7$ inches wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $6\text{ in}$ $7\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {7} + {6} + {7} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 26\text{ in} $